pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LeenaCandy/About the Aikatsu! Series
Anyeonghaseyo! It's me, LeenaCandy, I am asking it about the Aikatsu! series to chosen from. The Aikatsu! Characters including Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kirya Aoi, Shibuki Ran, etc. Some of the series in this wiki like Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure, Aikatsu! Pretty Cure!, and Dreaming Fantasy Pretty Cure had creating about fashion, music, idols, etc. So you will create your series to been based here. Take a note!! You will fill your favorite card guides before you fill the coords. Card Guides These are the types of card guides. For my Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆, I will fill all of cures here (except Cure Espoir). Cardlist Heres the cardlist and coords to fill here!! School Dresses 2013 Series / 1st Season *Pink Stage Coord *Blue Stage Coord *Purple Stage Coord *Yellow Stage Coord *Green Stage Coord *Lime Stage Coord *Orange Stage Coord *Red Stage Coord 2014 Series / 2nd Season ;Starlight School *Pink Torte Coord *Blue Torte Coord *Purple Torte Coord *Yellow Torte Coord *Apricot Torte Coord *Lime Torte Coord *Orange Torte Coord *Viridian Torte Coord *Basil Torte Coord *Plum Torte Coord ;Dream Academy *Rouge Dream Coord *Lime Dream Coord *Sky Dream Coord *Apricot Dream Coord 2015 Series / 3rd Season ;Normal Parade Coord *Pink Parade Coord *Yellow Parade Coord *Blue Parade Coord *Passion Parade Coord *Violet Parade Coord *Navy Parade Coord *Pastel Parade Coord ;High Parade Coord *High Pink Parade Coord *High Blue Parade Coord *High Purple Parade Coord Angely Sugar *Aurora Kiss Coord *Ice Blue Frill Coord *Small Flower-Patterned Coord *Sky Restaurant Coord *Sweet Restaurant Coord *Valentine Style Coord *Fine Pink Coord *Royal Coord *Rainbow-Colored Macaron Coord *Frill Pink Coord *Pure Ribbon Coord *Ribbon House Coord *Angely Bear Coord *Star Festival Coord *Rose Garden Coord *Twinkle Angel Coord *Feminine Coord *Argyle Lovely Coord *Mermaid Pisces Coord *Aqua Swan Coord *Triple Ribbon Coord *Heartful Leopard Coord *Lovely Kiss Me Coord *Spring Shower Coord *Pearl Shell Coord *Prism Heart Coord *Classical Border Coord *Angely Gemini Coord *Sweet Twins Coord *Fresh Sprout Coord *Aquamarine Pisces Coord *Wicked Mirror Coord *Sweet Cupcake Coord *Girly Devil Coord *Lilac Fairy Coord *Prince of Aqua Coord *Blue Fata Coord *Country Garden Coord *Sweet Decoration Coord *Sweets House Coord *Pink Swan Coord *Twinkle Blue Coord *Sweet Choco Mint Coord *Hug Me Kiss Me Coord *Girly Strawberry Coord *Pink Heart Coord *Pink Argyle Coord *Blue Argyle Coord *Pansy Garden Coord *Feminine Mint Coord *Water-Colored Macaron Coord *Aqua Lace Coord *Leaf Bear Coord *Heartful Argyle Coord *Pink Small Flower-Patterned Coord *Sugar Ribbon Coord *Yellow Swan Coord *Argyle Blue Coord *Cooking Apron Coord *Wannabe Idol Coord *Blue Bear Coord *Tiny Floral Coord *Grace Blue Coord *Girly Gelato Coord *Pink Mirror Coord *Sugar Balloon Coord *Sugar Planet Coord *Sugar Butterfly Coord *Sugar Light Coord *Sugar Bat Coord *Sugar Flower Coord *Sugar Candy Coord *Grace Blue Coord *Angel Alice Coord Futuring Girl *Milky Way Cosmic Coord *Black Future Coord *Prism Cyber Coord *Lucky Pilot Coord *Pilot Girl Coord *Neo Look Coord *Clear Glass Coord *Kaleido Mirror Coord *Sparkling Noir Coord *Electric Coord *High Police Coord *Bon Voyage Coord *Crystal Aquarius Coord *Snowflake Coord *Astrologer Coord *Geometric Coord *Amethyst Aquarius Coord *Neo Siegfried Coord *Sparkling Green Coord *Sky Blue Coord *Purple Bon Voyage Coord *Astro Notes Coord *Cyber Monotone Coord Spicy Ageha *Ageha Logo Coord *Purple Jewelry Coord *Ageha Red Coord *Rose Bonbon Coord *Glitter Rose Coord *Gold Magic Coord *Glitter Violet Coord *Multi Color Coord *Phantom Lady Coord *Purple-Black Coord *Bijoux Coord *Romantic Fur Coord *Black Frill Coord *Houndstooth Coord *Nocturne Coord *Dark Blue Coord *Miya Military Coord *Leopard Coord *King Leo Coord *Leonids Night Coord *Elegant Rose Coord *Scarlet Rose Coord *Beaune Premiere Coord *Lady Ombre Coord *Pied de Poule Coord *Peridot Leo Coord *Lady Teacher Coord *Ageha Emerald Coord *Purple Nocturne Coord *Golden Ageha Coord *Ageha Purple Coord *Dark Red Coord *Elegant Purple Rose Coord *Hime Military Coord *Phantom Pink Coord Happy Rainbow *Tropical Basket Coord *Pinky Funky Coord *Rainbow Alice Coord *Happy Funky Coord *Pinkish Coord *Tomboy Coord *Marble Candy Coord *Fresh Grape Coord *Rainbow Prince Coord *Cheers Coord *Lollipop Taurus Coord *Night Dreamer Coord *Rainbow Soap Coord *Pizza Parlor Coord *Fireworks Coord *Emerald Taurus Coord *Dream Carriage Coord *Funky Blue Coord *Sky-Colored Coord *Ice Paradise Coord *Fluffy Marquis Coord *Cotton Color Coord *Sunny Dreamer Coord *Pizza Shop Coord LoLi GoThiC *Goth' Magic Coord *Block Check Coord *Striped Trench Coord *Striped Gothic Coord *Gospel Coord *British Coord *Aqua Pâtissier Coord *Nightmare Capricorn Coord *Holy Goat Coord *Handsome Stripe Coord *Garnet Capricorn Coord *Snow Princess Coord *Odile Swan Coord *Candlelight Coord *Vampire Coord *Magic Midnight Coord *Pink Spider Coord *Abyssal Sister Coord *Blue Rose Noble Coord *Winter Sprite Coord *Cross Classical Coord *Loli Black-Purple Coord *Blue Trench Coord *Mono Block Coord *British Blue Coord *Gothic Night Coord *British Ivy Coord *Blue Block Check Coord *Holy Billiards Coord *Holy Sapphire Coord *Cross Healing Coord *Clock Check Coord *Handsome Baron Coord *Iris Trench Coord *Joyful Blue Coord *Holy Violet Coord *Joyful Violet Coord *Violet Hatter Coord Aurora Fantasy *Blooming Coord *Fairy Tail Coord *Flower Pirouette Coord *Elegance Purple Coord *Noble Coord *Classical Waltz Coord *Alice Fantasy Coord *Tyrolean Aries Coord *Princess Fairytale Coord *Fantasy Flower Coord *Floral Alps Coord *Lily Bell Coord *Foliage Coord *Diamond Aries Coord *Flower Prince Coord *Aurora Mint Coord *Princess Happy Coord *Princess Dream Coord *Daisy Fairy Coord *Princess Fresh Coord *Pink Pirouette Coord *Blue Fairy Coord *Iris Fairy Coord *Pink Fantasy Coord Love Queen *Party Queen Coord *Royal Moon Coord *Scheherazade Coord *Mermaid Jewel Coord *Queen Two-Color Coord *Summer Party Coord *Scheherazade Rose Coord *Mermaid Coral Coord Magical Toy *Clown Carnival Coord *Step Magician Coord *Smile Coord *Pony Land Coord *Retro Flower Coord *Variety Tile Coord *Rainbow-Colored Unique Coord *Roughly-Knitted Coord *Unicorn Sagitto Coord *Parallel Hunter Coord *Choco-Pop Scoop Coord *Colorful Giraffe Coord *Honey Joker Coord *Deco Wrapping Coord *Honeybee Coord *Playing Trump Coord *Turquoise Sagittarius Coord *Magical Swan Coord *Magical Colorful Coord *Colorful Pony Coord *Wonder Coord *Choco-Pop Happening Coord *Variety Yellow Coord *Yellow Roughly-Knitted Coord *Rhythm Magician Coord *Retro Orange Coord *Sky Pony Land Coord Swing RockEdit *Musical Scorpion Coord *Suite Devil Coord *Noisy Pianist Coord *Jumping Coord *Pinkish Union Coord *Punk Coord *Hot Sound Coord *Rockin' Python Coord *Star Rock Coord *Dream Rock Coord *Treasure Map Coord *Madras Check Coord *Paw Print Coord *Tricolor Check Coord *Swing Gemini Coord *Bitter Twins Coord *Topaz Scorpion Coord *Nutcracker Prince Coord *Pink Jumping Coord *Lucky Blues Coord *Pink Cat Coord *Punk Pink Coord *Funny Devil Coord *Freeze Union Coord *Crazy Coord *Yellow Jumping Coord *Thunder Union Coord *Hot Devil Coord *Black Beat Coord *Purple Punk Coord *Purple Madras Coord *Paw Print Cool Coord *Copper Sound Coord Bohemian Sky *Oriental Libra Coord *Earth Vibration Coord *Self Stripe Coord *Nature Zebra Coord *Arabesque Justice Coord *Folklore Kilim Coord *Batik Drawing Coord *Arabian Princess Coord *Arabian Fencer Coord *Indigo Fringe Coord *Tourmaline Libra Coord *Borages Butterfly Coord *Blue Vibration Coord *Leaf Self Stripe Coord *Blue Self Stripe Coord *Arabesque Erb Coord *Turquoise Batik Coord *Pink Vibration Coord *Folklore Arabesque Coord Love Moonrise *Mysterious Virgo Coord *Moon Cactus Coord *Summer Night Moon Coord *Summer Night Miracle Coord *Champagne Coord *Aquarium Coord *Andalusia Coord *Sapphire Virgo Coord *Shine Witch Coord *Celebry Gem Coord *Red Moon Cactus Coord *Celebrity Emerald Coord *Moon French Coord *Yellow Moon Cactus Coord *Emerald Crescent Coord *Love Addict Coord *Moon Holic Coord *Champagne Bordeaux Coord *Line Jewel Coord *Rose Crescent Coord *Champagne Blue Coord *Diamond Sparkle Coord Vivid Kiss *Summer Day Moon Coord *Summer Day Miracle Coord *Resort Cancer Coord *Sunny Holiday Coord *Neon Pop Coord *Yacht Casual Coord *Fine Street Coord *Ruby Cancer Coord *Smile Dwarf Coord *Call Me Coord *Jack O Lantern Coord *Neon Rothbart Coord *Clara Carol Coord *Bubbles Mermaid Coord *Blue Glass Coord *Vivid Girly Coord *Geppetto Innocent Coord *Paint Deco Coord *Color Lips Coord *Miracle Casual Coord *Lucky Holiday Coord *American Paint Coord *Pinky Lips Coord *Hot Holiday Coord *Paint Art Coord *Twin Color Coord *Smile Green Coord *Nice Street Coord *Good Street Coord Dreamy Crown *Odette Swan Coord *Girly Dwarf Coord *Good Manners Coord *Monster Cat Coord *Pretty British Casual Coord *Cutie Baron Coord *Heartful Key Coord *Sleeping Aurora Coord *Pink King Mouse Coord *Girly Chronos Coord *Thumbelina Bouquet Coord *Lovely Go Out Coord *Grace Fox Coord *Rose Party Coord *Wonderful Day Coord *Girly British Casual Coord *Sweet British Casual Coord *Girly Fancy Coord *Pink Manners Coord *Little Classic Coord *Few Classic Coord *Dreamy China Coord *Dreamy White China Coord *Dreamy Yellow China Coord *Pastel Mouse Coord Sangria Rosa *Rose Glass Princess Coord *Poison Apple Coord *Dragée Fairy Coord *Flounce Swallow Coord *Ocean Hex Coord *Marigold Wings Coord *Queen of Hearts Coord *Model Rich Coord *Cosmetic Party Coord *Model Elegance Coord *Red Dragée Coord *Poison Glamorous Coord *Fabulous Coord *Purple Gold Wings Coord *Navy Pink Dragée Coord Sakurairo Kaden *Hagoromo Princess Coord *Peony Pattern Heavenly Coord *Moonlit Classical Flower Coord *Takeka Emerald Coord *Rain-Colored Floral Coord *Light Pink Peony Coord *Peony Pattern Modern Coord Dance FusionEdit *Soul Marionette Coord *Stardom Rabbit Coord *Wonder Rabbit Coord Collaboration Coords Tomomi Itano *White Stage Coord Haruka Shimazaki(Paruru) *Plum Dream Coord *Union Rock Coord *Ethnic Fringe Coord *Floral Coord *Precious Stone Coord *Rainbow Rush Coord *Classical Gothic Coord *Pastel Sugar Coord Kanna Hashimoto *Princess Palace Coord *White Parade Coord *Rose Passion Coord *Gothic Spider Coord *Neon Dance Coord Normal cards (without brands) *Purple Shining Coord *Sexy Leather Coord *White Cyber Coord *Techno Cyber Coord *Western Coord *Retro Pop Coord *Lovely Santa Coord *Happy Umbrella Coord *Beauty Umbrella Coord *Girly Pastry Coord *Pastel Smile Coord *Pastel Pink Coord *Garden Christmas Coord *Joyful Christmas Coord Uniforms Starlight School *Starlight School/Uniform *Starlight School/Summer Uniform *Starlight School/Jerseys Dream Academy *Dream Academy/Uniform *Dream Academy/Summer Uniform Himezakura School *Himezakura School Uniform CampaignsEdit 2013 Spring Collection *Baby Pink Frill Coord *Lime Glass Coord *Romantic Purple Coord *Fresh Muscat Coord 2013 Summer Collection *Ribbon House Coord *Sparkling Noir Coord *Nocturne Coord *Rainbow Prince Coord 2013 Winter Collection *Sweet Restaurant Coord *Pilot Girl Coord *Glitter Violet Coord *Happy Funky Coord Nightmare Party *Monster Cat Coord *Vampire Coord *Girly Devil Coord *Jack-o'-lantern Coord Trend Collections Animal *Heartful Leopard Coord *Rockin' Python Coord *Colorful Giraffe Coord *Nature Zebra Coord Summer Marine *Tricolor Check Coord *Classical Border Coord *Yacht Casual Coord *Aquarium Coord Unit Dress Campaign Tristar *Magenta Trio Coord *Cyan Trio Coord *Yellow Trio Coord Soleil *Sunshine Coord *Sunrise Coord *Sunset Coord Powapowa-Puririn *Powapowa-Puririn/Dreamy Candy Coord *Powapowa-Puririn/Lime Candy Coord *Powapowa-Puririn/Blue Candy Coord Disclaimer I'm NOT allow to type the BAD Comments here. I am not allow to typing the bad words. Thanks!^^LeenaCandy #AdamYoungAsGoOnger 08:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts